


Submission and Alpha Command

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Pack Dynamics [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pack Dynamics, Pre-Relationship, instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Submission and Alpha Command are more complex behaviours that usually assumed, as well as having less of an impact on social standing than commonly thought. This is believed to be mostly due to the portrayal of both behaviours in modern media.Snapshots of Lance and Keith and their experiences with submitting and alpha voice
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Pack Dynamics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154111
Comments: 9
Kudos: 303





	Submission and Alpha Command

_Submission and Alpha Command are more complex behaviours that usually assumed, as well as having less of an impact on social standing than commonly thought. This is believed to be mostly due to the portrayal of both behaviours in modern media._

_Submission usually involves baring the neck and backing down from any conflicts. However, this does not necessarily mean they become lower in ranking than those they submitted to; that is a much more in-depth process that will not be discussed in this section. It is a commonly held stereotype that omegas are the most likely to submit, with alphas least likely to submit. This is inaccurate. Submission is more dependent on an individual’s temperament, the stability of their pack, and how strongly they feel about the subject at hand rather than their secondary sex._

_Alpha Command is an interesting phenomenon, believed to be a panic-protective response. Very few alphas can use it intentionally, as it is usually an instinctive response to a pack member being in danger or to a stressful situation. Even if an alpha successfully gives a command, the one the command was given to may not follow it. The chance of another person following a command is determined by several factors: how well they know the commander, how high the commander ranks in their pack, and how much they want to follow the command. Those who follow the command will do it without thinking, however if someone does not want to follow the command, they cannot be forced to do so. Therefore, Alpha Command is classed as a powerful tool of suggestion rather than a true command._

** Lance **

Lance was tired. He just wanted this day to be over with so he could just lay down. Letting out a long breath, Lance began to make his way to his next lesson. Things were getting more and more intense lately, them being pushed to be better and better in preparation for exams that would decide their fate. So, no pressure at all.

“It’s only two more weeks,” Lance muttered to himself, “Just two more weeks.”

Hunk groaned. “Don’t say that man. You’ll make me nervous.”

“Ah, sorry,” Lance huffed out a quiet laugh, “I think that’s the only thing keeping me going. After this, I’m going to crash for like a week. Cannot wait for my mama’s cooking.”

“No,” Hunk groaned, “Stop you’re going to make me sad I can’t go home yet!”

Lance laughed a little louder, “It’s okay, only two weeks!”

“But exams!” Hunk said dramatically.

“Okay, man,” Lance crossed his arms, “I see we’re on a stress cycle here so I’m just going to stop talking.”

The two continued down the corridor a bit, Hunk twisting his fingers nervously. Lance did feel a little bad but Hunk was already a nervous wreck before, pretty anything Lance could say probably would’ve tipped him over the edge.

They rounded the corner and Lance froze when he spotted what was going on just outside the classroom. There were a large number of people waiting outside the classroom, but Lance didn’t think they were so early that the last lesson hadn’t been let out yet. Even through the scent blockers, with Lance’s currently sensitive nose, he could smell the animosity in the air.

“Come on, just let us past!” someone protested.

“Oh, come on,” Hunk said quietly, “Are we really doing this?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Apparently.”

Power trips. Lance hated power trips. For some reason, people seemed to have the desire to establish their ‘dominance’. All they actually established was coming across as a complete dick. Lance usually ignored these sorts of things; he didn’t really want to get involved. But, someone was blocking the doorway to his classroom and Lance didn’t want to wait around for a teacher. After all, they very rarely actually punished for this behaviour, it being brushed off as boisterous alpha behaviour they would eventually grow out of.

Lance slipped through the crowd easily to the front, everyone parting to make way for him. The other alpha was taller and much broader than Lance, but there was no way in hell he was backing down. After all, he had a reluctant Hunk behind him, who was muttering, “What are we doing, this is a terrible idea.” But Lance knew he had his back.

“Let us past,” Lance said firmly.

The other alpha crossed his arms.

“No.”

Everyone who was waiting to get into the classroom seemed to congregate behind Lance.

“Move.”

“No.”

The others gathered more tightly behind Lance, pressing up against him in silent support. With that sudden unexpected surge of confidence, Lance let out a half-growl.

“Move, now.”

An almost glazed look passed over the other alpha’s face, him dropping his head before moving to the side. Lance gaped; he’d used his alpha command. Lance was a young alpha, he’d presented only recently, and he wasn’t particularly big or strong. But he’d just made another alpha move out of his way.

Realizing what had happened, a look of pure fury passed over the other alpha’s face, but he didn’t retaliate. Lance and the rest of their class passed easily.

“Holy crow,” Lance murmured.

Hunk’s hand landed on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“You alright dude?”

Lance nodded. “I’m fine, just a bit surprised.”

That night, Lance did a lot of research on alpha command. Not every source seemed reliable, but he still learned a fair bit.

****

** Keith **

Being an omega was not the worst thing in the world. Sure he would have much rather been a beta, but Keith didn’t usually have much luck with getting what he wanted. He did have Shiro and Adam though, who—despite being an alpha and beta respectfully—were there to help him through. They pointed him towards some useful resources on secondary sexes and helped him find a few more, which were much better than the musty old textbooks he’d find in the Garrison library and the sparse sex education they received.

No, being an omega wasn’t the problem. The problem was all the other newly presented students. They all had to wear scent blockers and Keith had gone immediately on suppressants after his first heat, all to try and deter the classic post-presentation behaviour. It was a valiant effort.

Keith knew he should keep his head down, should just try to get through each day without drawing attention to himself. That was what most people were doing, that was the sensible option. Keith tried, he really did try. Keep his head down, avoid the posturing people, and just get along with his day. Don’t get caught up in the petty drama.

Unfortunately, keeping his head down was easier said than done. Everyone pretty much presented around the same time, as teenagers kept in close proximity mostly do, so once that initial excitement died down, that was when the problems started.

There was only one place where they weren’t re quired to wear scent blockers: the dorms. Many still did, as it was just common courtesy to not stink up the place. Keith took a step into the corridor leading to his room, nose immediately wrinkling up as he was hit with the unmistakable stench of alpha. Not the stench of an alpha walking through, no, this was an intentional stinking up of the corridor.

Letting out a long, irritated breath, Keith stalked down the corridor hoping that the cause of the issue was after his door. He should’ve known he could never be so lucky. Well, some upshot alpha was not going to stop Keith from getting to his room.

Keeping his head held high, Keith marched forward. The other guy—Keith didn’t care to know his name—turned. A little voice in the back of Keith’s head—that sounded suspiciously like Shiro—told him to break eye contact, look away, drop his eyes to not provoke him. Keith pointedly ignored it. He maintained solid eye contact, all the way to the point where he had to pass the other guy. A threatening growl rumbled from the alpha’s chest, his scent intensifying. Keith would not back down. Keith didn’t give a single damn about where they thought he was in the pecking order, but like hell he would ever let anyone boss him around.

The tension was incredibly high and Keith was on edge. He marched right past the alpha, careful not to touch him. Keith may be stubborn, but he wasn’t stupid, touching would be a terrible idea.

He honestly thought he was in the clear. That was, until his bicep was grabbed. He didn’t even think, just reacted. His fist connected with the other guy’s nose with a satisfying sound and a burst of blood. The alpha stumbled back, clutching his face.

There were a lot of witnesses in that corridor but when questioned, apparently none of them had seen anything. A lot of them nodded an acknowledgement to Keith whenever he passed for the next week. Shiro just shot him exasperated looks.

****

** Lance **

Lance was hovering; he was not ashamed to admit that. What could he say? He had to look after his pack and Keith was currently worrying him. The thing was, Lance was more than used to Keith’s self-destructive tendencies, working himself to the bone in the training room. Lance hated to say this, but it was normal. The problem now was, Lance had no idea why Keith was _currently_ getting his ass thoroughly handed to him by the gladiator. Lance didn’t know _why_ Keith was working himself to exhaustion.

Shiro was back, had been back for a little while. Sure he’d been acting a little odd, but he’d been through a rough time so that was expected. The last mission had gone well. They’d completed it, and no one had gotten injured, other than the usual bruises and small cuts. Sure, they weren’t any closer to finding Lotor, but Lance thought they were doing pretty well. So why was Keith in the training room? Why had he been in the training room practically all day stinking of distress?

Lance took a few hesitant steps into the room, crossing his arms over his chest. He’d done this before, many times, pulling Keith away from his self-destructive tendencies. Then though, he knew what the problem was. Keith’s eyes flicked over to Lance, before going right back to the gladiator. Lance let out a long breath, watching as Keith tensed from the feeling of Lance’s eyes on him.

Keith defeated the gladiator quickly, watching it drop through the floor in defeat.

“Opponent defeated, begin next level?” the robotic voice of the castle asked.

“No,” Keith said, retracting his bayard.

The training deck powered down, leaving only a few of the lights on.

“I’m fine, Lance, leave me alone,” he said, not even bothering to look at him.

“You’ve been in here almost all day,” Lance said, taking a few steps forwards, “You’re exhausted and stressed.”

Keith grumbled slightly, but it wasn’t too angry. “I had dinner. I’m fine.”

“You need sleep. It’s late,” Lance insisted, taking another step forward.

“I’m fine, Lance,” Keith said, extending his bayard again, “You should head to bed.”

“Keith, stop.”

Keith did, bayard held loose by his side. Lance strode up to him, moving around to face him.

Lance blinked. “Uh oh.”

Keith had a slightly glazed look to his expression, and as Lance watched, Keith very slowly tilted his head to the side to bare his neck. Lance had accidentally used an alpha command. Keith was going to kill him when he came around. Well, Lance could at the very least assure himself that if Keith really didn’t want to do something, Lance couldn’t have forced him to.

“You’re going to be so angry,” Lance said quietly, “Oh well, I’m in it now. Keith, you need to go get a shower and go to bed. No more training.”

Keith blinked and, for a second, Lance thought he was going to snap out of it and possible punch him. Instead, his bayard deactivated and Keith took a deep breath before turning to leave the training room. Lance bit his lip, before following Keith. Keith made his way to his room and Lance stopped when he reached the doorway, just before the door closed Lance watched as he made his way into the adjoining bathroom. Looked like he was doing what Lance asked.

Oh well, it was time for Lance to go enjoy his last night alive.

****

Keith was already in the kitchen when Lance made his way down to breakfast; he wasn’t alone which was a relief. Maybe he wouldn’t murder Lance in front of witnesses. Eventually, after the last stragglers had joined them, they got started on breakfast. Keith didn’t talk to him, at all, not even to ask him to pass something.

Afterwards, they had training in the morning, then they had a free afternoon. Keith was acting no different in training, which honestly made the dread pool in Lance’s gut even more. He wanted to get it over with, have Keith yell at him, get angry, fall out with him. Lance could fix that. He couldn’t fix the strange limbo they were currently in.

As they were all finishing up, Keith shot him a _look_. Lance hung back, shooting off some excuse to Pidge and Hunk. Eventually it was just the two of them left. Lance turned slowly, meeting Keith’s eyes.

“Look Keith I’m—” Lance started.

Keith stalked over, face impassive. Lance’s apology was cut off by a squeak and he fought the urge to rapidly back away. Keith came to stop directly in front of Lance, arms crossed. Lance braced himself but suddenly Keith dropped his head, resting his forehead against Lance’s shoulder. Lance froze, at a complete and utter loss at what to do. Keith seemed unbothered by Lance’s lack of reaction, turning his face so his nose was buried in the crook on Lance’s neck, where his scent was the strongest.

“Don’t ever use alpha command on me again,” Keith grumbled, “But thank you, that’s the best night’s sleep I’ve had in a long time.”

“I can’t really control it,” Lance noted, hugging Keith tightly.

Keith let out a long breath—Lance felt it flutter over his neck—and reached up to clutch Lance’s shirt.

“Well try.”

****

** Keith **

Lance winced as he moved, resting his hand on his waist. Keith jerked a little, but fought the urge to dart forwards and help.

“I saw that,” Lance said.

“Sorry, I just…”

“I’m fine, Keith,” Lance sighed, “Just a little sore.”

“I know but,” Keith said, jerking his hands around a little.

Lance had been in rough shape—they all had after the fight to save the Earth. Lance though, after his initial crash with Veronica, had sustained a few extra injuries. Probably not enough to warrant the extra days in the hospital he’d gained, but no one was taking any chances. But now Lance was getting out and Keith was… well Shiro called it hovering and, well yes, Keith had to admit he was hovering.

Keith fought to stop himself from helping Lance as they made their way out of the medical wing. Lance reached out, bumping the back of his hand against Keith’s before lacing their fingers together.

“I’m fine, Keith,” Lance said, knocking their heads together lightly, “Stop worrying.”

“There have been way too many close shaves,” Keith grumbled.

They didn’t have anything planned for the day—Lance was still recovering and Keith had made sure to not have any commitments. He was determined to take full advantage of spending an entire day with Lance, preferably without being disturbed.

****

It took a few days for Keith to notice—then again, he wasn’t the most observant person when it came to social situations. It started with Pidge and Hunk.

They weren’t even doing anything, just relaxing in their private common area. There weren’t masses of recreational activities to do anymore, most things having been destroyed in the invasion. There was enough though. Having finally established what their relationship actually was, Keith was taking full advantage of it. Currently he was content, tangled up on the sofa with Lance.

“You two are disgusting,” Pidge said idly, not even looking up from her tablet.

“No, we’re not,” Lance replied, “We’re adorable. Aren’t we, Hunk?”

“Yes.” Hunk nodded solemnly. “You are adorable.”

“See!” Lance said, gesturing.

“Hunk doesn’t count, he thinks everything is adorable,” Pidge said, crossing her arms.

“Not everything,” Hunk protested quietly.

“Oh no! Come on!” Lance protested, “Shiro, aren’t we adorable!”

“Keith? Adorable,” Shiro said, glancing up, “Sorry, Lance, it’s just not possible.”

Lance groaned, dropping his head back. Keith reached out to pat his knee, Lance huffed and poked him in the chest with his foot.

A few minutes later, Lance untangled himself from Keith who made a protesting noise. Leaning over, Lance pecked Keith on the forehead before making his way to the kitchen. That was when Keith spotted it. Pidge and Hunk both tensed as Lance entered the kitchen, their heads tilting to the side slightly. Keith blinked, and they were back to normal.

Lance laughed at something they’d said, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. No one else seemed to have noticed the odd behaviour, everyone just acting normally, strange.

****

Over the next few days, Keith _noticed_ things. They were only small and were over so fast Keith at first thought he was imagining it, but it kept happening so often he couldn’t possibly be. Every time Lance entered a room, everyone would immediately tense up and bare their necks ever so slightly. It was subtle, but every single person they came across was subtly submitting to Lance. Keith was very confused.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Shiro asked, dropping to sit beside Keith at the kitchen island.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Keith instantly denied.

“Come on,” Shiro said, rolling his eyes.

“No, nothing’s _wrong._ Just people are acting strange.”

“Strange?”

“They all seem to be tensing up and then submitting slightly to Lance whenever he enters the room. Everyone is doing it.”

Shiro blinked, then let out a long breath and shaking his head. “Did you even look at that stuff I sent you when you were sixteen?”

“Um, yes?” Keith frowned. “That was a long-ass time ago though.”

“They’re all just acknowledging that Lance is the leader of our pack now,” Shiro explained, “Even though they’re not actually part of our pack, they’re respecting his new position of leadership.”

“Oh,” Keith said quietly, “Huh.”

“It’s okay, everything will go back to normal in a couple of weeks.” Shiro wafted his hand. “You will too.”

“Huh?” Keith said, “What do you mean I will too?”

Shiro blinked, before bursting into hysterical laughter.

“Shiro!” Keith protested, punching Shiro’s arm, “What the hell?”

“I can’t believe you haven’t noticed!” Shiro said, “You’ve been hovering and clinging to Lance all week!”

“He was injured!” Keith said, frowning, “What’s so strange about that?”

“Keith, you’ve been glowering at anyone who goes anywhere near Lance. People have been asking me if they’ve annoyed you all week!” Shiro said.

“I have not,” Keith protested, although, now that Shiro had mentioned it, he knew he had.

“Please,” Shiro huffed, “I’ve had to explain to people you’re just getting all protective over your boyfriend. After all, can’t have people going after him in his new position of power.”

Keith gaped, before letting out a huff of breath, standing up, and stalking out of the room. Shiro’s hysterical laughter followed him all the way out.

****

** Lance **

Lance had a day off, he had a day off and hadn’t gotten enough sleep last night. So why he was awake stupidly early was a complete mystery to him. Letting out a huff of breath, Lance scanned the ceiling of their room. Aside from counting tiles, there wasn’t anything to see; the Garrison was not one for extra decoration.

Lance turned, pressing a kiss to the crown of Keith’s head. Keith didn’t wake, just snuggled a little closer. After returning to Earth after a second stint in space, the two of them had been offered a small flat on Garrison grounds. It wasn’t ideal, but they’d made do.

As carefully as he could, Lance slipped out from Keith’s grasp, padding into their living space. Cosmo was stretched out on the sofa, his head snapped up and he began to wag his tail upon spotting Lance.

“Hey, buddy,” Lance greeted, making his way into the kitchen.

Cosmo hopped down, padding after Lance with his tongue hanging out. He leant against Lance’s leg as Lance made tea, tail thumping on the ground. Reaching down, Lance patted his head as he waited for the water to boil.

“I’m sure Keith would like your company,” Lance said, “Go join him.”

Cosmo didn’t move, instead sitting up to lick Lance’s hand.

“Alright then.”

Finished making his tea, Lance moved to the sofa and settled himself down. Cosmo hopped up beside him, splaying across the cushions to rest his head in Lance’s lap.

They sat there for a little while, Cosmo settled happily and Lance twisting his fingers in his fur. Lance had no idea what time it was—there wasn’t a clock in the living room and there wasn’t a window for him to look out of.

“Why are you awake?” came a soft grumbling voice from their bedroom.

“I woke up,” Lance said, “Couldn’t get back to sleep.”

Keith made an irritated noise, padding over.

“You can head back to bed,” Lance said, draining the last of his tea. It had gone a little cold.

“Well both my cuddle buddies are out here so what am I supposed to do?” Keith sighed.

“Sorry,” Lance replied, tilting his head back.

Keith pressed a kiss under his jaw, taking the mug out of Lance’s hand. He placed it on the coffee table, before taking his hand.

“Come back to bed,” Keith said, tugging lightly.

“I won’t sleep,” Lance said, but allowed Keith to tug him up.

“Not with that attitude.”

Lance snorted slightly, sleepy Keith was adorable. Cosmo protested slightly as he was forced to move, but followed the two of them to the bedroom. Lance allowed Keith to tug him along and to be shoved in bed. Keith bundled the two of them up, dragging Lance close so his face was pressed into the crook of Keith’s neck. A weight settled behind Lance, the warm fuzzy body of Cosmo pressing against his spine. Lance smiled lightly.

He did manage to get back to sleep. It took a little while, but he did.

****

Lance woke up again, who knows how much later, to the feeling of Keith scratching his scalp lightly.

“What happened to sleeping?” Lance said, smushing his face closer to Keith.

“That was when you were up at stupid o’clock in the morning,” Keith replied.

His voice was still a little rough with sleep, rumbling out of his chest. Lance hummed, pressing a kiss to the patch of skin in front of him. Keith lifted Lance’s chin up and pressing their lips together.

Lance wrinkled his nose. “You need to brush your teeth.”

Keith huffed out a soft laugh, pressing a kiss to Lance’s forehead. His fingers brushed up and down Lance’s back, before digging in a little. Suddenly Lance found himself on his back, hands pinned down with Keith straddling him.

“Feeling frisky this morning?” Lance grinned.

A small smile pulled up the corners of Keith mouth and he rolled his eyes. “Well not anymore.” Then Keith clambered off the bed, stretching up with a groan.

“No! Keith! Come back!” Lance protested softly, reaching out.

“Nope, you lost your chance,” Keith said, padding into the adjacent bathroom.

“Keith! You’re so mean to me!” Lance shouted.

Keith barked a laugh from the bathroom, the sound of the shower running coming a second later. Letting out a long sigh, Lance clambered out of bed, making his own way to the bathroom to start his morning routine.

Lance’s morning routine was much faster than his night. He’d learnt a long time ago to use every single second he could sleep, to sleep. Keith had just hopped out the shower, so Lance thought he’d take this opportunity to pick them up some breakfast.

“Come on, Cosmo, we’re going for a walk,” Lance said as he made his way out of the bedroom. Lance called back as he tugged his shoes on, “Pick something out for us to watch.”

Keith made a noise of understanding, Cosmo weaving around Lance’s legs as he made his way out of the flat.

Earth had been forever changed by the invasion. It was bound to be. Not only did pretty much everything have to be rebuilt, but suddenly Earth was a hub for aliens and alien activity. Everyone wanted to know where the Defenders of the Universe came from. That meant now, in most settlements, there was a mixture of humans and aliens and human and alien things.

Lance was tempted to try some of the alien food, but he’d never been too good at picking out what would taste nice to humans. Even Hunk got it wrong about a third of the time, so Lance settled for something human. When he made it back, Keith was settled with the TV on and a blanket draped over the back of the sofa. Smiling, he handed one of the coffees and one of the bags to Keith before settling beside him, their conversation from the morning forgotten.

****

It was around lunchtime when Keith began to press kisses across the crown of Lance’s head. Lance hummed, looking up and smiling slightly. Keith leant down to press a kiss to his lips. Lance couldn’t help but smile lightly, shifting around a little. He leant up a little to press a kiss to the underside of Keith’s jaw, then another, then another, until he was pressing one right under his chin. Keith let out a huff of breath, his arms tightening around Lance’s chest.

Eventually Lance turned over, making kissing much easier. They didn’t need to rush, neither of them had anything to do today and it was nice sometimes, taking things slow. That was, until they heard a slight woof. Keith broke away from their kiss with a slight grumble.

“Cosmo, go bother Shiro,” Keith said, turning to him, “Leave us be for a bit.”

Cosmo yipped and it almost looked like he was rolling his eyes, before he teleported away.

“Leave us alone, eh?” Lance said, wriggling his eyebrows.

“Don’t push your luck,” Keith laughed, smoothing his hands up Lance’s back.

Lance’s grin only grew wider, making a bit difficult to kiss but he made do. Well, until Lance dissolved into giggles.

“What?” Keith said, laughing a little as well, “Why are you laughing?”

“I don’t know,” Lance said through his giggles.

He dropped his head to rest on Keith’s shoulder, giggling harder and collapsing so his full weight was pressed against Keith. He felt Keith’s chest shake.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Keith said through his laughter.

“Aren’t I just?” Lance grinned, shifting to nuzzle Keith’s neck.

Eventually Lance’s laughter died down, and they got back to kissing. Keith’s hands slipped under Lance’s shirt, smoothing his thumbs up Lance’s ribs.

“Bedroom?” Keith said, shifting slightly.

Lance could feel Keith’s dick pressing into his hip, he’d gotten worked up very quickly. Keith slipped out from underneath him, starting to make his way towards the bedroom.

Lance flipped over, sitting up suddenly.

“Keith stop,” he said firmly, “Come back here.”

Keith stopped, standing ramrod straight, before he slowly turned around. Lance’s eyes widened as he suddenly realised he’s _just used his alpha command._ Keith hadn’t fallen into a haze like last time, he wasn’t exhausted so that made sense. His eyebrows raised slowly, even so he began to make his way slowly over to Lance.

“Did you just alpha-command me?” Keith said.

“Um… no?” Lance replied, shuffling back a little.

Keith’s eyebrows raised even higher as he continued across the room.

“I’m sorr—” Lance started, but got cut off with a kiss.

“I can’t believe you used alpha command to get me to come back,” Keith said, before he huffed out a laugh.

Lance groaned, covering his face.

“I can’t control it!” he said, wriggling a little.

Keith laughed, pulling his hands away with a grin. “Do you really want to have sex on the sofa that bad?”

Lance turned away, biting his bottom lip. Keith made a soft enquiring sound, tilting his head to one side. Keith straddled him, smoothing his hands up Lance’s biceps.

“Lance,” Keith said, dropping his head to bury in Lance’s neck, “I’m not bothered. I’m just surprised.”

Lance grumbled, “I can’t believe I did that.”

“Come on.” Keith smiled, nipping the underside of Lance’s jaw. “It’s a little flattering really.”

Lance sighed, turning to press their lips together. Keith dropped on top of him, curling his arms around Lance’s shoulders. He seemed determined to try and get the mood back, what was Lance to do but reward him for his efforts?

**Author's Note:**

> I live!!!!! I can't actually remember when I posted my last one, it's probably shorter than I think  
> Time is meaningless right now
> 
> So yeah, I have actually seen alpha command requested quite a few times and I didn't know how to make a full fic on it so I decided to combine it with submission, because I thought they would work best together.
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos are always appreciated, I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
